How to wreck a spidey
by smutty-MCsmutters
Summary: when your spidey's in the mood, it's only polite to give him a good time, no. pure smut m/m spideypool


One-shot. Spideypool. Warning m/m smut ahead.

Peter couldn't help the little grunt that came out of him as he landed back first onto the messy bed he was thrown on.

"wade no, not in the suit. I just washed it!" He growled, already trying to pull of the suddenly to tight suit.

"uh uh, Petey babe. I waited till we where home like I promised, I'm not waiting anymore. I feel like doggy today" the other man said, jumping on the him and trapping him between the red clad legs. A huff of fond annoyance, he'd admit he couldn't wait either.

"you washing machine better be working this time." reaching up he tugged the crazy merc towards him in a heated kiss.

"that's better" (finally we can get down to business) [he has a point, does the washing machine work?] "oi boxes shush, your distracting me" wade moaned loudly at feeling peter suck his neck.

"wade, stop talking to those boxes again and undress me already" (ohhh he's really into it today) [he does seem more into it then usually doesn't he]

Wade forwent talking back to his boxes, instead he peeled of his shirt. Intent on going down soon on the adorkable teen beneath him. He wanted to coo at the red faced panting boy, but he also wanted to fuck him into the downstairs apartment. Very conflicting feelings.

"aww Petey look how needy you are-" "wade, just stop talking and fuck me!" (so commanding) [well he was thinking to much] (that doesn't happen often) "yes sir"

Grinning savagely deadpool flipped peter over, smile widening at the surprised squeak the teen let out, head landing in the pillows with a small thump, ass lifted in the air (and what a fabulous ass it is) [don't interrupt]. He grabbed the waist of the spandex and yanking it down in one swift movement, enjoying the full blown shiver the other gave after being exposed to the cold air so suddenly. Deadpool gave it a firm smack, sending the other jolting forward.

"baby boy pass me the lube would you, don't wanna wreck ya glorious ass" he asked sweetly, admiring the two globes of perfecting infront of him.

Peter let out a small moan as he reached for the nightstand draw, digging through till he found a half empty familiar bottle. Grabbing it he threw it the the man behind him, he felt a series of pats on his butt checks.

"Thanks baby boy" he heard wade say, the flickering of the bottle lid up sounded though the air and. Another moan from him filled the air, his dick leaking from the feeling of a finger circling his hole. His eye's flew open, not even sure when the closed, at the feeling of wades finger going to the knuckle in one thrust.

"oh Petey, you have no idea how great you look back here" he heard wade groan, he always said that when he prepped him in these positions.

"I just want to fuck you silly, make that smart brain only able to moan and scream-another finger-my name!" third finger added roughly on the last word. He felt like he was going cross-eyed from the thrust, curls and wade crude mouth. Another smack nearly sent him reeling over the edge.

"I think your ready, hey baby boy" he heard wade say, the noise of him rubbing lube on himself was barely heard over his pants. All to suddenly wades hands where on his hips and his body was sent vaulting forward at wades thrust, tremors racked his body from being filled so quickly.

"you ok Petey didn't go to far did I" wade asked, worrying if he hurt his partner. Leaning over, unintentional going deeper if possible causing a deep moan to come from both men. From Wade's point of view, peter was the picture of fucked silly. Blushing all over and eye's have lidded and glaze over from pleasure, lip's bitten red and wet. He have a small thrust to see if the other needed some time, he was rewarded with the beautiful sound of Pete's moans.

Wade started of nice and soft but it barley lasted at that pace before he was pulling Peter's hips towards him in hard thrust that will leave bruises in the morning, even super healing won't be able to heal them that quickly. All Peter's screams and moans of pleasure where muffled by the pile of pillows his head was buried in. All to quickly he felt him self needing to cum.

"Petey can I come inside, pretty please" he asked, hand working up the chest of his boyfriend to pinch and pull at the no doubt hard nipples. Peter managed a small thumbs up. (we got the OK!) [well what are you waiting for]

"thank you baby boy!" with a small cheer he rammed into peter again, slipping his hand around to grabbed the untouched prick. He gave it a few strokes and tugs before without warning the sheets below became saturated in cum. The tightening around his own became to much and he could only do a few thrusts before he came, cum spilling out, his dick the only thing keeping all of it from escaping.

As he pulled out he could help but looked at his Petey fully wreaked. Ass still in the air and legs closed, cum dripping down them. Peter's upper half was a completely different story, shudders still coursing through his body and moans being released at every movement.

"you really do like being wreaked huh baby boy" he said leaning down to twist the others head till he could see his face. A face of full blown pleasure was what he was met with, giving peter a kiss he went to get some cloths. Gotta treat your spidey right after all.


End file.
